


Clothes and Coffee...and A Different Reveal

by camping_trash_44



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, F/F, Identity Reveal, Meet-Cute, coffee is life in all the ways, no powers, scientist Kara, weird identity reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 15:21:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15709908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camping_trash_44/pseuds/camping_trash_44
Summary: Lena's fancy Italian coffee maker breaks beyond repair, so she finds herself in an unassuming little coffee shop by L-Corp to get her caffeine fix. She quickly becomes enamored by the distracted and mysterious incredibly cute blonde woman.What happens you ask?Well...Supercorp fluff and confusion of course.





	Clothes and Coffee...and A Different Reveal

**Author's Note:**

> This is the quick product of being coffee deprived, having not written anything in a very long time, as well as my need to contribute to the Supercorp world. 
> 
> Also, we have all been there with a coffee shop regular that we think is cute and wish we could talk to and fall in love with...Right? oh...is that just me? 
> 
> okay then. enjoy.

Clothes and coffee.

Those were two of the very few expensive luxuries that Lena Luthor actually indulged in for herself, most of her vast wealth was donated to charities or supporting the arts…things of the philanthropist nature. Lena made sure to use her well-earned wealth to bolster the tarnished Luthor name, single handedly brought down by the nefarious reign of her brother in Metropolis. 

Back to clothes and coffee. 

Lena awoke like normal in her spacious penthouse (she did not count this as a luxury but more of a necessity for ensuring her reputation), she stretched languidly against her soft sheets sighing as her skin soaked in the new morning. Though, just like every morning, her thin blissfulness was crashed down upon by the ever present running check list of events to accomplish for her day. As she mentally ticked off her meeting with a growing Spain based Green Tech company, she realized something was indeed missing from her routine…

There was no distinct scent of Italian coffee filtering through the air of her bedroom. 

Quirking her eyebrow upwards and scrunching her nose, Lena huffed as she threw the covers from her body. As she walked into the open concept kitchen she took a moment to revel in the silk robe rubbing against her skin to offset the growing concern in her chest at the lack of coffee filling the air. 

As she reached the counter that housed the expensive coffee maker she bought specifically from Italy to make her specific blend of Italian roast she stopped abruptly as she saw the problem….there was no fucking coffee.  
Well that simply would not do. 

Sighing, Lena pushed her thick black rimmed glasses atop her head and pulled the coffee maker closer to her. Immediately she pried the back off the machine to try and find the problem, eventually she lost herself in the machine in front of her. Admittedly she was happy to lose herself in the mundane (no coffee was a code red emergency who was she kidding) task of simple electronics and wiring, she really did miss the simplicity of engineering; it was a completely different world from behind her ivory desk compared to the bowels of LuthorCorp labs. 

After an inordinate amount of time, Lena threw the small screw driver she was using as her weapon of choice across the kitchen, taking great satisfaction in hearing it skitter across the floor. Sucking in her pride, she had to admit defeat due to her lack of sleep and ironically coffee-less brain. 

L-Corp was waiting and there were numerous coffee stands along the way. 

A rigorous morning routine and short car ride later, Lena signaled her driver to pull off so she could finally grab a coffee before the sun officially rose in the sky. Usually she was two cups in by the time she walked into the quaint shop. Her mouth practically watered at the scent that wrapped warmly around her senses. The coffee was clearly subpar compared to what she was used to, but her palate would have to take a back seat to her caffeine craving.

Lena sauntered up to the barista taking orders, her heels clicking loudly against the soft indie music filling the shop. She gave pause though as she was cut off by a blonde woman stepping completely in front of her and oblivious to the her social faux-paus; a small affronted yet interested smile graced Lena’s face as she noticed the blonde woman mumbling to herself while she scribbled furiously in a notebook, the barista chuckled as he punched in an order he apparently knew by practice. The blonde didn’t even look up as she reached into her front pocket to retrieve an incredibly crumpled bill to hand over to the barista. Lena watched in a sort of trance as she the blonde chewed her pen before adding to the almost endless line of numbers already littering the page as she walked to the other side of the shop, apparently waiting for her daily coffee. 

The barista deposited the extra change into the tip jar as Lena walked the short steps to the teller. Something about the routine simplicity and familiarity of what just transpired in front of her caused a sense of warmth to well in her chest. 

She ordered her regular black coffee with an espresso shot on the side because she suddenly felt the urge to stay in the shop instead of immediately racing back to her suffocating office. Lena busied herself with checking the endless string of emails in her queue, but really she found herself constantly flicking her eyes to the blonde woman who was still scribbling in her notebook completely unaware of the world around her. 

Lena took the short time to admire the woman who apparently caught her attention, a feat in itself if she were being honest. 

The blonde was taller than Lena by a few inches, even in her heels the woman beside her was an inch taller in her flat leather loafers. Her hair was piled atop her head, messy yet well kept at the same time as small strands escaped the hair tie. A soft starched button up sat across broad shoulders that were currently hunched over towards that important notebook. Lena’s eyes traveled down along the woman’s thin yet obviously fit and sturdy torso, the button down was tucked into an… incredibly well fitted pair of dark gray chinos, that Lena had to admit, hugged the blonde’s ass perfectly. 

Between the attire, physical attributes, and adorable dedication to science that the blonde portrayed...Lena was completely enamored by the woman. 

Lena Luthor was a completely useless lesbian. 

Before she could spiral into Sapphic thoughts though, Lena was jarred by a barista’s voiced crying out, “mocha triple shot with a blueberry scone!”

The blonde woman, still chewing her pen and eyes glued to the notebook, robotically stepped forward to the pick-up area towards her apparent order. Lena watched in awe as the blonde placed the pen behind her ear and tucked the notebook under arm, picked up her order while still muttering under her breathe. Lena barely heard the string of equations leaving the blonde’s mouth, eyebrows slighting rising at the complexity of what she heard. Lena was admittedly impressed because she recognized the mutterings from the numerous classes she endured at MIT just a few years ago. The easy familiarity of such complex mathematical equations rolling along muted whispering only furthered Lena’s curiosity of the blonde woman before her. Being a Luthor though, Lena quelled her growing interest to mild bystander curiosity. 

Suddenly, Lena’s own order was called out so she stopped her internal musing in favor of picking up the warm mug and the small plate holding her essential espresso. She would never admit this, ever, but once she turned around with coffee in hand, her eyes sought out a particular person… a certain blonde. 

There, in the corner booth of the coffee shop, was the interesting woman sitting with the chewed pen in one hand and a blueberry scone in the other as she seemingly poured over the notebook. Being the business woman she was trained to be, Lena saw her undeniable opportunity in the vacant table directly across from the blonde woman. 

So, with a fortifying straight spine and tall tilt of her chin Lena strode towards the woman in the corner, subconsciously clicking her towering heels loudly in hopes of maybe gartering some of the blonde’s attention. 

Lena was slightly disappointed when she realized that any and all of her efforts were completely unnoticed by the blonde. Despite this, Lena sat down in the slightly wobbling chair at the table next to the mysterious blonde’s table. She sipped at first on her small yet admittedly tasteful cup of espresso. Lena tried to hide her prying green eyes behind the tiny cup, but even she had to admit that her staring was less than subtle. 

After her own espresso was finished, Lena already felt the caffeine flowing through her veins, and the blonde woman had finished her own muffin only to hungrily move onto the coffee, Lena was slightly surprised to witness the blonde woman answer her cellphone. The jarring ringtone was obviously on full volume, Lena smirked at recognizing the ‘Wonder Woman’ theme song blaring across the small coffee shop.

Lena’s heart clenched in her chest as she heard the blonde woman speak…her voice was the perfect melody of soft yet whimsical while also portraying a sense of urgency and exasperation. 

“Hey Alex…you go the email I sent?”

Lena obviously could only hear the one side of the conversation, but she intently listened despite that frustrating fact. She watched as the blonde’s ever present frown faltered into a slightly hopeful expression. 

“So, you think my calculation will work with…your…extra biological expertise?”

To Lena that was even more curious to hear, math and biology usually tended to walk hand in hand, but based off the math Lena had heard earlier leaving the blonde’s mouth, a biological exponent being pertinent was incredibly interesting because one would usually assume that they wouldn’t fit together for any type of equation. 

Yet. 

Here Lena was, listening intently to the blonde’s side of the conversation with an unknown person, mumbling softly then scribbling furiously again in the notebook. Whoever this person was on the other end of the phone was obviously helping the blonde woman solve the missing part of some unknown puzzle. 

Lena watched as the blonde woman’s eyes practically budged out of her sockets, the pen becoming nearly a literal blur as it raced across the white paper. 

“Thank you Alex…thank you thank you thank you. That most likely saved me from being fired, honestly. I’ll see you tonight, yeah?”

There was a slight pause in the one sided conversation, Lena watched with ‘subtle’ interest as the blonde’s face went from hopeful to crestfallen. Her heart clenched once again as she saw the blonde woman’s face fall into a painful expression.

“Yeah, no that’s okay Alex…you have fun with Maggie. NO. No no no no, you two deserve this night! Have fun, I love you so much. I will let you know when I get it all figured out. Yes, I love you too, Alex.”

With that, Lena picked up her empty cup and deposited the mug in the wash bin closest to her table. After that she texted her driver to pick her up, Lena cast one last glance to the determined blonde still scribbling in her notebook before she walked through the door. 

Lena shook her head to rid herself of the small smile she did not want to grace her lips. 

***

The next morning, Lena awoke to the familiar sensation of soft sheets drifting across her skin and the easy blissfulness associated with the first few moments of consciousness before the real world set in. Once again she noted that the air of her bedroom was not filled with the scent of coffee. Lena realized all at once that she never had the chance to fix her coffee machine herself nor order a new one…she will never admit that she neglected to ask Jess, her ever faithful secretary, to order her a new one either because she was slightly hoping to return to the same coffee shop in hopes of potentially meeting the mysterious blonde woman again. 

So, that is how Lena found herself, just before dawn, sauntering through the door of the same unassuming coffee shop she was in the previous morning. 

With a bitten lower lip to stop herself from smiling, Lena watched once again as the same blonde woman from the morning before stepped in front of her without looking up from the same notebook while still chewing on the same pen. Lena couldn’t find it in herself to be offended this time through; merely smiling towards her own high heels, Lena vaguely watched the very same scene as the morning prior enfold. 

For her part, Lena ordered the same as she did previously. Watched the same as she did previously. Lena changed nothing from what she did yesterday, seeing as how the blonde changed nothing of her obviously set routine either. 

In the same fashion both women found themselves in the same seats. The blonde woman still working her way through some mysterious puzzle, Lena still ‘subtly’ glancing over in mild interest. The same whispered numbers filled the air and settled comfortably in Lena’s mind, she was more than content to just sit there and silently try to follow along the complicated puzzle… the cute blonde woman was definitely an added bonus. 

Once again, Lena finished her coffee first and put her dishes in the wash bin. She turned just before walking through the door to her waiting car, another small smile pulled at her lips as she saw the blonde chewing on her pen as she carted her fingers through disheveled hair.

Lena let the smile grace her features all the way to L-Corp today.

***

A small routine had formed from those first two days. Lena was conveniently always too busy to inform Jess to order a new coffee maker, so she was forced to frequent the small coffee shop…at the same time…every work day.  
After nearly two weeks now of the same routine, Lena found herself wondering how long it would last. Rarely did good things last in a Luthor’s life. There was always a catch, always a darker motive, always another foot to drop down and crush even the simplest of joys. Though, as the blonde typed away on her laptop (this was only the third time that the woman utilized technology) Lena couldn’t bring herself to worry about the inevitable end of this small bubble of peaceful simple joy. 

Lena let the bitterness of her black coffee linger on her tongue, an undignified snort left her body at the irony of her own bitterness and the current routine she fostered. She had adopted a completely new routine upon a chance encounter with a cute stranger that captured her interest, one that she had never once spoken a word to. Yet, here she was two weeks into a practically one sided mute routine with a complete stranger. 

Gods was Lena lonely. 

She did enjoy her life, her work, and definitely her alone time, but she couldn’t help the nagging feeling pitting in her stomach that would only grow deeper and deeper every day. She was lonely, and this stranger was one of the few comfortable and dependable situations in her life that actually brought happiness to her. 

So, however slightly creepy and however pathetic it was, Lena would indulge herself. 

Suddenly Lena was vaulted out of her sad inner monologue by a stark contrast ripping through the very routine she was thinking about. 

The blonde huffed loudly and practically concussed herself by throwing her head down on the table, her coffee sloshing precariously in the mug. Lena jumped slightly at the sudden disturbance then grew increasingly worried. Looking over, she saw that the blonde woman was completely still with wide blue eyes staring into space…just as Lena started to reach forward to make sure the woman was still alive, she rocketed back into a sitting position and stared Lena directly in the eye.

Lena would fiercely deny the catch of her breath and the hammering of her heart at the sight before her; the vibrant blue eyes seemed to completely short circuit Lena’s brain. 

All at once the world came back into focus and the slight buzzing in her ears gave way to the soft words leaving the blonde’s mouth, seemingly directed at Lena herself.

Shaking her head Lena spoke up, “I’m sorry, what?”

The blonde stared intently for a second longer before smiling slightly as she spoke again, “I asked if you like this coffee shop?”

“I…yes, it’s quant and the coffee never fails to impress.” 

Lena noticed the blonde woman’s smile spread into a smirk as she responded, “Figured as much. You’ve become quite the regular these past few weeks.”

Fuck. 

She’d been caught red handed. The seemingly oblivious blonde was apparently incredibly perceptive after all.

All the blood in Lena’s body rushed to her face and chest in embarrassment. In the back of her mind she calculated how much a picture of the stone faced Lena Luthor blushing a bright red would sell for. 

Before she could try to utter a response, the blonde woman saved her by reaching a hand out and saying, “Well, from one regular to another, my name is Kara.”

Lena’s heart was still hammering in her chest as she took the blonde’s…Kara’s… hand in her own. The slight handshake was short and firm but comfortable as well, as if Kara was trying to reassure her.

“I’m Lena.”

She stopped short at her own response, Lena had fully intended to give a fake name so she couldn’t be traced back to being a Luthor, yet before she even had a chance to think her mouth took control. For her part though, Kara looked completely unfazed and no recognition crossed her face either, something Lena found endearing. 

Kara quirked her head to the side as she regarded Lena for a second, “You wouldn’t happen to know anything about bioengineering and nanotechnology…would you?” 

“Well, now that you ask…”

***

Lena learned a staggering amount of things after meeting Kara. 

She learned that Kara had an incredible sweet tooth, the woman could (and would) eat any type of sweet treat put in front of her. She learned that Kara had a sister, Alex, who was the head of the cardiovascular unit at National City Children’s Hospital. Kara’s small scar nestled above her eyebrow came from a nasty fall from a particularly tall tree after Alex dared her to climb it…she was 16 years old at the time. Lena learned that Kara had two masters and a doctorate, and Lena found her incredible. 

Most of all, Lena learned that she herself had a soft spot for blue eyes and blonde hair, for morning coffees fueling long rants about science and whatever came to mind. Lena learned that she loved Kara’s hands and watching them work as she typed or wrote something; she especially loved when they wrapped around the ever present coffee mug. Kara’s soft smiles and unhindered laughter filled Lena’s chest with a brightness that rivaled the sun’s light. 

Lena was not ashamed to say that her new friendship, yes friendship (hopefully), had caused her to never order a new coffee machine and brought her daily to the small coffee shop. The two never met on the weekend due to not having work…Lena wouldn’t admit that she disliked the weekend now. 

With that in mind, Lena was practically buzzing by the time she walked into the coffee shop on Monday morning, excited to see Kara after the two day drought. She went through her normal routine, it was practically muscle memory after nearly two months, yet she stopped short at noticing that something was wrong. 

Kara was not there. 

There was no mumbled strings of numbers, no blonde hair, no bright smiles, no blueberry scone crumbles on their normal table. 

Kara was nowhere to be seen. 

Maybe there was traffic. Or the blonde was sick. Lena had no clue. But it made her start to wonder about the strange friendship she had fostered with Kara. That while they knew each other…they obviously didn’t at the same time. Lena didn’t even have the woman’s number to text and ask if she was okay. 

Frowning at this new revelation that maybe Lena was actually just as friendless as before, she turned around and left the shop without coffee in her hand or a smile on her face. Subconsciously Lena turned to the left like she normally would when they left together, always just in time for both women to get to work. Lena stopped short when she realized she didn’t even know where Kara worked, the woman just always turned left with a small wave and walked presumably towards her own downtown sky scraper for her daily 8 hours. 

Fear and doubt started to etch their way into her chest at all these new revelations. For all Lena knew, Kara could have very well been a ragtag reporter gaining Lena’s trust only to slather her name across some low budget magazine. 

How could Lena have been so naïve? 

Lena let herself spiral only until she crossed the threshold into L-Corp’s pristine lobby. She etched on her armor with every solid click of her heels towards her personal elevator. Normally she would take one of the open elevators like a regular employee, she truly enjoyed being among her employees, liked for them to know that she wasn’t some Olympian sitting atop the throne above them. Today though, she was admittedly (only to herself) flustered, and she could not afford that distraction. Lena was meeting with the R&D department about the various prototypes she wanted to explore…today decided the future of L-Corp. 

The future these creations could potentially create was much more important that the insecurities spurred by one blonde stranger.

***

“Miss Luthor, the meeting with R&D is in twenty minutes. Your tablet has copies of every prototype, the lead engineer on each project, projected profit for each…essentially everything you like to know.” 

Jess, Lena’s ever faithful and incredibly prepared secretary/assistant/all around hero, was already standing at her desk waiting for Lena’s arrival. As Lena walked past Jess to her own office, the assistant turned heel and followed along continuing to go down the itinerary set forth. Once the CEO tucked her purse away and checked her already perfect appearance, Lena turned to her desk, confusion set on her face at seeing a steaming cup of coffee. 

Completely unfazed, Jess barely stopped her speech as she added, “Security called, said you looked off…it’s much too early for scotch.” 

Never once has Lena turned down a cup of coffee, but as she looked at the cup she felt her stomach churn with…some unnamed emotion. 

“Thank you, Jess. You know that I would be lost without you.” 

Looking at her slim wrist watch Lena straightened her spine one last time before she strode out of the office, into the elevator, and down five floors to the appointed board room set for the meeting. Lena almost smirked to herself when she noticed Jess set down the same cup of coffee at the head of the table. Firm intention through simple actions was always Jess’ secret way of getting her job done. 

Lena stood at the back of the room facing the large windows overlooking the city. She did this before every meeting. It was an imposing power play she learned from her brother actually. He had told her that the simple act of keeping your back turned until the very last moment instilled a thin moment of awe among anyone in the room. Lena would never admit that she actually used the barest hint of advice from her monstrous brother, it would be her downfall to be viewed any more like a Luthor than she already is. But, she had to admit that she did get a slight thrill at seeing the effect she had as awe swept over any board room she led. 

So as she heard the various early morning movements of her fellow lab rats as they filled the empty seats in the room, some muffled words thrown around, even a slight yawn for good measure, Lena pushed down any other thought beside what lay ahead of her. One small yet pointed cough from Jess, a long used signal between the two, told Lena it was time to start. 

Lena turned sharply in her heels, ready to take on the lengthy future of her company. 

What she wasn’t ready for though?

The fact that she was still, first and foremost, a useless lesbian. 

Because there, sitting only four chairs down from her own appointed one, was the one woman she was forcing herself to forget all morning. 

Kara. 

A million different thoughts ran through Lena’s mind at seeing Kara, causing her body to nearly stop and malfunction. Jess, with her hawk eyes, was seemingly the only person who noticed the blunder though.

How the fuck was Kara sitting there, in her board room, in her company, looking so completely like she belonged there…like she wasn’t meant to be only Lena’s secret hidden away in a coffee shop?

Lena had to be hallucinating. 

Then Kara offered a small slightly confused smile and Lena’s whole body responded, jolting into action like nothing at all just sent her world upside down. Once Lena sat gracefully in her seat, the meeting immediately took underway.

***

Jess was going to get a significant raise. 

Lena promised that to herself once the meeting started to wrap up, she realized that she had indeed barely listened to a single word spoken, only following along because she had read the notes Jess herself loaded into the tablet that morning. 

Just like during their morning coffees, Lena found that she was incredibly distracted by everything Kara did. She pulled little faces when someone she disliked was presenting, her eyes widened in wonderment when a prototype she enjoyed was displaying its potential. Kara even stopped paying attention at one point to bring up a page on her own tablet and started to scribble notes with the stylus. 

A part of Lena was personally offended at being blind-sided so intensely. While she was CEO of a rather large company, she did try to at least know the faces of her employees in passing. So seeing Kara sitting there apparently ingrained in her own company, filling a relatively important position even…Junior Supervisor to the Director of R&D was definitely nothing to scoff at, that it deeply insulted Lena that she was so unaware. So unaware of the inner workings of her company, of the brilliance within each person working to make her hopes and dreams for L-Corp come true. 

Lena stood up once the lights cut back on, “Thank you everyone for spending the time and endless effort to create these prototypes and helping to further the good that we are trying to achieve here. I know sometimes it seems that your involvement in the process goes unnoticed, but I assure that you are not left out in my mind. L-Corp would be nothing without its backbone. I will review all your findings and the data presented today and get back in contact so we can spur great success together.” 

Through-out the small speech Lena never once waivered from Kara’s direct eye contact, she was sure that almost everyone in the room noticed, but Lena didn’t really care at the moment. 

At that, all the occupants of the room stood up and started to shuffle out of the room. Lena was slightly startled by the curt whisper in her ear, “Kara Danvers.”

Jess was already turned back to her tablet as if she had been the whole time, Lena was slightly confused until her personal saving grace gave a pointed look at a certain blonde. 

Oh.

Kara.

Kara Danvers. 

Clearing her throat and summoning courage she usually reserved for surprise assassination attempts, Lena spoke up, “Miss Danvers, could you stay behind for a moment?”

The blonde woman snapped her head up quickly and looked at Lena with wide eyes. For her part, Lena swiped through her own tablet waiting for the room to clear out. Once it was just Lena, Kara, and Jess, the CEO flicked her eyes towards her assistant…Jess, perfect Jess, understood immediately and left the room, making sure to close the door behind her.

Before Kara could speak Lena took control of the situation, “What are you doing here?”

“Um…I…You, asked me to stay behind?”

Poor Kara, a part of Lena wanted to reach out and smooth the confused crinkle the woman was prone to when confronted with a problem. Not now though, Lena needed answers.

Laying her tablet on the table Lena looked directly at Kara as she spoke again, “No, Kara…I’m asking what you are doing here…in L-Corp…in this meeting…here?”

Lena internally cringed at how completely in-eloquent her question came out as. In her defense, she was thrown for a loop by Kara’s sudden presence. 

The confusion on Kara’s face slowly morphed into a quirked brow almost coy smile…Lena wanted to scoff at how quickly Kara turned smug, much like how she was every morning at the coffee shop. 

“You don’t know who I am, do you?”

“Please, I know who you are, Kara Danvers.”

Kara’s laugh filled the empty space around them, Lena simply raised her eye brow in response with a vague gesture for the other woman to continue. 

“No you don’t, you had nooooo clue who I was before this meeting! Don’t try to deny it either, you got the same look on your face as the first day I talked to you at the coffee shop.”

So. It seemed that Lena had been caught, indeed. 

“Alright…you got me, I had no clue that you worked here or who you really were. If you ever tell anyone that I was wrong about something, I will fire you by the way.”

“Oh no, Miss Luthor, I really don’t think you would.”

At that Lena really did let out an undignified scoff, yes this was indeed her coffee shop Kara, the air of professionalism it seemed completely evaded her as she openly teased Lena…the CEO of the very company she was employed by. Truth be told…it only made Lena like Kara all the more. 

“Do tell, Miss Danvers, as to why you think I wouldn’t have my way with…your career?”

Lena felt warmth bloom in her chest at seeing the way her slight flirting affected the blonde, leaving her slightly sputtering for an answer as a deep blush rose up her neck. 

“Who would you have coffee with every morning if I had no reason to be at a coffee shop across town from my apartment?”

“Mmmm not good enough, Jess is excellent conversation in the morning. Next.” Lena’s lilting tone was immediately picked up by Kara, her own words taking on a teasing air to them.

“You would have no one to tell you amazing science jokes.”

“I’ve practically heard them all by now, Kara.” A playfully dismissive wave spurred on the blonde.

“Who would take my place?”

“There is always another up and coming scientist.” 

“I wasn’t talking about my job.”

Lena felt the air in lungs catch at how heavily Kara spoke, how sincere she was with whispered words and a nervous smile. 

“No, you’re right…I think you’d be quite impossible to replace Kara Danvers.”

At some point in their conversation Lena and Kara had migrated towards each other, now barely even two feet apart, hardly appropriate in a work setting but Lena found she didn’t really care at all. Every morning they spent talking was always innocent and playful, yet shared an undeniable undercurrent of….something more. Right now, the air between the two, Lena swore it felt charged with every sparking moment they had yet to acknowledge. 

Kara was the one to break the strange tension between them, “If you didn’t know who I was, then why did you spend so much time with me at the shop?”

A breathy laugh left Lena’s lips at the question…how could she not want to spend time with Kara?

“The truth? I…well…you drew me in that first morning, I doubt you even realized I was there, with your head buried in that notebook without even looking up once. Then you were a mystery I wanted to figure out. As we got to spend mornings over coffee and talking about science and trading stories, no judgement or mistrust…being around you just kind of became something I realized I was missing. From there, well, from there I realized that I wanted to be around Kara Danvers as much as possible.”

“Oh.”

Realizing how heavy the conversation became of Lena’s admission, she immediately turned away from Kara to face the open windows over-looking the city. Her heart was beating erratically in her chest. How could she have been so stupid? Kara was going to be completely freaked out and probably quit and even possibly move away from National City just to avoid Lena now. 

Lena’s self-doubt and inner spiral was stopped immediately once she felt Kara step up to her right to face the windows as well, her voice was soft and even as she spoke, “I thought you were coming in every morning to see how much progress I had made on my portion of the project.”

“Oh, Kara no…I would have been much more forward about progress if I had wanted that.”

“So what did you want?”

“You.”

The blunt and immediate answer seemed to surprise them both, the women jumped slightly and Lena herself felt her heart once again hammer in her chest as her hands grew clammy. Kara though, just leaned over and bumped their shoulders together as she spoke, “So it wasn’t the quaint atmosphere and ‘coffee that never seems to fail’ then?”

“Oh shush you!” Lena let out a laugh and swat away at Kara. She was surprised though when Kara boldly grabbed onto Lena’s hand, taking the moment to finally catch their eyes.

“So, does that mean we can still keep getting coffee every morning?”

“How about we try our hand at dinner one night…a proper date?”

Lena felt as though her heart was going to leap out of her chest. She was never deterred from being bold and assertive, she survived in the corporate world by that manta alone, yet right now face to face with Kara while having her hand held and a desperate plea left in the open…she was never more nervous in her life than right in that moment. 

“Oh thank the gods that you asked first, I’ve been trying to get the courage forever!”

Feeling even more bold from Kara’s reassurance, Lena lifted their joined hands and placed a gentle kiss to Kara’s knuckles, making sure to catch her eyes before she spoke, “Well then Miss Danvers, I will meet you tonight for our proper date.”

Little did anyone know though, besides Alex of course, that Kara was equally as blind-sided by the fact that she just landed a date with the cute coffee shop girl…that just happened to surprisingly be her boss too.

**Author's Note:**

> Not my best...but I still liked this story, a lot. I also find myself having a hard time writing for Supercorp sometimes. 
> 
> I really hope that y'all enjoyed it though. Let me know loves!


End file.
